ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MGM Blue Ribbon Reissues
The following is a list of MGM cartoons reissued as Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies by Warner Bros. For each of these, their original openings and closings are cut. 1934 The Discontented Canary The Old Pioneer Tales of the Vienna Woods Bosko's Parlor Pranks Toyland Broadcast 1935 Hey-Hey Fever When the Cat's Away The Lost Chick The Calico Dragon Good Little Monkeys The Chinese Nightingale Poor Little Me The Old Plantation Honeyland Run Sheep Run! 1936 Bottles The Early Bird and the Worm The Old Mill Pond The Old House The Pups' Picnic To Spring Little Cheeser The Pups' Christmas 1937 Swing Wedding Bosko's Easter Eggs The Hound and the Rabbit The Wayward Pups Little Buck Cheeser 1938 Little Ol' Bosko in Bagdad Pipe Dreams The Captain's Christmas 1939 Petunia National Park The Little Goldfish Art Gallery The Bear That Couldn't Sleep Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Bookworm The Blue Danube Peace on Earth 1940 The Fishing Bear Puss Gets The Boot A Rainy Day Swing Social The Milky Way The Bookworm Turns Papa Gets the Bird The Homeless Flea Gallopin' Gals Mrs. Ladybug 1941 Abdul the Bulbul Ameer The Prospecting Bear The Goose Goes South The Rookie Bear Dance of the Weed The Midnight Snack Little Cesario Officer Pooch The Flying Bear The Night Before Christmas 1942 ''' Fraidy Cat The First Swallow The Bear and the Beavers Dog Trouble Little Gravel Voice Puss 'n Toots Bats in the Belfry The Bowling Alley Cat The Early Bird Dood It! Chips Off the Old Block Fine Feathered Friend '''1943 Sufferin' Cats Dumb-Hounded Red Hot Riding Hood The Lonesome Mouse Who Killed Who? The Yankee Doodle Mouse Barney Bear and the Uninvited Pest War Dogs The Stork's Holiday What's Buzzin' Buzzard? Baby Puss 1944 Innertube Antics Screwball Squirrel Batty Baseball The Million Dollar Cat The Tree Surgeon Happy-Go-Nutty Bear Raid Warden Puttin' On The Dog 1945 The Screwy Truant The Shooting of Dan McGoo Jerky Turkey Mouse in Manhattan Swing Shift Cinderella Flirty Birdy Wild and Woolfy Quiet Please! 1946 Lonesome Lenny Springtime For Thomas The Hick Chick Northwest Hounded Police Solid Serenade Henpecked Hoboes 1947 Part Time Pal Hound Hunters The Cat Concerto Red Hot Rangers Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse Uncle Tom's Cabana Slap Happy Lion King-Size Canary 1948 The Bear and the Bean What Price Fleadom Little 'Tinker The Truce Hurts Half-Pint Pygmy Lucky Ducky Professor Tom The Cat That Hated People 1949 Goggle Fishing Bear Bad Luck Blackie The Little Orphan Doggone Tired Wags to Riches The Cat and The Mermouse Little Rural Riding Hood Out Foxed The Counterfeit Cat 1950 Little Quacker Ventriloquist Cat The Cuckoo Clock Garden Gopher The Chump Champ The Peachy Cobbler 1951 Casanova Cat Cock-A-Doodle Dog Daredevil Droopy Sleepy-Time Tom Symphony In Slang Car of Tomorrow Inside Cackle Corners Droopy's "Double" Trouble Fresh Laid Plans 1952 Magical Maestro The Two Mouseketeers One Cab's Family Little Runaway Rock-a-Bye Bear Caballero Droopy 1953 The Missing Mouse Barney's Hungry Cousin Little Johnny Jet Heir Bear Two Little Indians 1954 Puppy Tale Drag-a-Long Droopy Billy Boy The Flea Circus Downhearted Duckling 1955 Designs on Jerry The First Bad Man Deputy Droopy Cellbound